


Revenge

by WoodsOG



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon is a sellsword, Rhaegar Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodsOG/pseuds/WoodsOG
Summary: Rhaegar survives the battle against Robert Baratheon but to the rest of Westeros he is dead.  Jon Connington finds a wounded Rhaegar and takes him to Winterfell where a young Eddard Stark has claimed Lyanna’s child as his own.  Lord Stark gives Rhaegar the boy and demands that Rhaegar does not attempt to retake the Iron Throne from Robert.  Rhaegar flees to Essos with Jon Connington and his babe, Aegon.  There they start a sellsword company and begin their quest for revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

The battle has been raging on for days non stop with no sign of a end. Mounted on his black destrier on top of a small hill overlooking the chaos, Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen watched as his men kill and be killed by the Usurper Robert Baratheon’s armies. His heart clenches when he saw another one of the Targaryen banners fall as its holder is slain. He knows that there is only one way to end this brutal battle, single combat. The Prince places his helm on his head and urges his horse down the hill and into the sea of men.

A horn blasts in the distance and the men stop fighting to watch the Crown Prince, dressed in his glorious black armor studded with jewels, ride to meet Robert Baratheon.

Riding through the parted armies alongside the river of the Trident, Rhaegar saw the bodies of allies and rebels and he wondered if it was all worth it in the end. ‘Lyanna’ he thought. His lovely wild wife, swollen with his babe in dorne, while he rides to the most important fight of his life. The thought crosses his mind, what if he just did his duty and let Lyanna marry the brute, all of these men would still be alive, however the deed was done. These men died and now, Rhaegar must kill Robert to end the bloodshed.

Rhaegar spots the Baratheon banners and a man much larger than himself, dressed in Baratheon yellow with stag horns on his helm across a large stream of water.

Robert Baratheon’s unmistakable voice can be heard across the battlefield.

“RHAEGAR TARGARYEN!” he booms, “THIS ENDS NOW!”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Rhaegar calmly replied although his body is rattled with anxiety.

This is the deciding moment for the realm. Either he wins and the Targaryen dynasty lives on or he is defeated and a new era is brought to Westeros.

The two charge at one another on their steeds through a stream of the Trident.

The seconds that it takes to reach his enemy feels like hours to the Crown Prince.  The uncertainty of what will happen fills his mind. Rhaegar is a excellent swordsman, trained by the best, however Robert is a excellent warrior and there is a big difference.  The difference is very apparent when they clash for the first time. Rhaegar has never felt that much weight behind a strike before. Not being a rather tall man, Rhaegar learned to use his speed to his advantage instead of hitting head on like most knights.  He could tell that Robert did not train the same way.

Rhaegar's sword hits Robert’s warhammer just enough to avoid it hitting him.  Never has the Prince ever felt more powerless than in this moment. 

He knew there wasn’t a way to defeat Robert.

He was just delaying the inevitable.  

Rhaegar thought about all of the men that died fighting to get him here only for him to fail.

Rhaegar thought about his family in King’s Landing and  what would become of them once he is no longer there to defend them.

Rhaegar thought about his new wife and child that he would never see, waiting for him in Dorne, trusting that he would be there for them.  

The pain was to much for Rhaegar.  The thought that everything he loved would be destroyed because of this man in front of him wielding a giant warhammer lit a fire in his eyes and instead of feeling dread and sadness, he just feels anger.  

Rhaegar starts to apply a offensive against Robert.  Being much more quicker than the large man, Rhaegar baits Robert into swinging his warhammer overhead and slices across his chest.

The yell he hears confirms that his attack was successful, however Rhaegar immediately feels pain shoot through his right arm, leg and chest.  

Looking down he sees arrows protruding from his armor.

Rhaegar looks up and sees Baratheon men pointing their bows at him.

The Targaryen Army gives off a cry of dismay and begins to charge the Rebel forces however most are cut down by archers.  The ‘single combat’ started closer to the rebel lines causing his men to be in range of rebel archers. 

Rhaegar is stunned, he never expected this to be the way it ends.

Robert Baratheon gets up from the ground clutching the bleeding wound on his chest.  Rhaegar doesn’t attempt to do anything to stop him, just sits on his steed and watches as his men are slaughtered.  

Robert walks up to Rhaegar and swings his warhammer into the head of his horse dropping it, along with Rhaegar, to the ground.  

Rhaegar just lays on the ground looking up at the man who will destroy everything that he loves in the world. The only thing that he thinks of is a women with dark hair and grey eyes and a babe in her arms.

With a strong swing of a warhammer, Rhaegar sees only blackness.

***

Rhaegar

The first thing that he expects is pain. He did just get hit by a warhammer, however Rhaegar only felt warmth. He opened up his eyes and found himself in a unfamiliar room and a fire lit in the fireplace. Rhaegar tries to get up but is pushed down by a soft hand that he didn’t see beforehand. He turns and sees the love of his life, Lyanna. 

“My Queen.” Rhaegar whispered.

“My King.” Lyanna whispered back.

Rhaegar knew that this was too good to be true and so he asked his love, “ Am I dead?”

“Yes my love” Lyanna sadly replied.

“And what about you my Queen?” Rhaegar asks although he knew the answer before she even said it. 

“The babe is a boy”, she replied happily “ I named him Aegon. Ned took him back to Winterfell with my body.” 

Rhaegar choked back a sob. “I am dreadfully sorry I wasn’t there for you in your time of need…”

“Shush, hush my King, you were right where you needed to be. It was my destiny to die giving birth to the prince that was promised and yours to fall at the hands of Robert.”

“But you will return back to our son, he will need you to teach him how to be a just King.”  
“There won’t ever be another Targaryen king.” Rhaegar stated dejectedly “ Even if Eddard doesn’t have the lad killed, he will never be able to claim the Iron Throne.”

“No my love he won’t” Lyanna said confidently. “He will be much more than that”. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Rhaegar questioned.

Lyanna stares off into the fire. 

“Lyanna?”

Lyanna suddenly replies, “I’m glad that we got to spend the time together that we did, short it might have been but it was the best time of my life.” 

Tears flooded the prince's eyes, he reached towards his wife however his hand goes through her. 

“ I love you my sweet and my feelings will never change.” 

The world starts to dissolve around him.

“NO, NO I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!” Rhaegar exclaimes to his greatest love. 

“We will see each other again my King.” Lyanna’s voice fades in the distance and the world once again turns black. 

*** 

Rhaegar wakes with a start, instantly feeling the pain in his wounded limbs. He looks around and finds that he is alone.

All alone.

Lyanna is gone and on the inside Rhaegar feels empty. 

The door creaks open and Rhaegar looks up to see a women dressed in a elegant red dress with matching red hair and behind her is his long time friend, Jon Connington Lord of Griffin’s Roost and former Hand of the King. 

“Your Grace, thank the gods you are alive, I didn’t believe the witch when she said she could bring you back but I thought ‘what's the harm in trying’ and here you are, back in the realm of the living.” Jon spit out at the crown prince. 

Before Jon could continue, Rhaegar stopped him.

“Jon.”

“Yes Your Grace.” Lord Connington replied bending the knee to be at eye level with the prince.

“You are drunk.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“It has always been friend.”

Both men shared a laugh and that was when the witch spoke.

“Your Grace we should start preparing for our journey North.” the women stated with conviction 

“Are you daft red witch, with the injuries the prince has sustained, he should be resting not riding into the enemy!” 

“No she is right, we must make haste to Winterfell.”

Jon looked uncertain “Your Grace shurly whatever you must do can wait-”

“My son is currently with Lord Eddard Stark” Rhaegar interrupted. 

“Oh, so Lyanna was pregnant” Jon stated.

“Yes”

“Then we will ride strait away to retrieve your son and then we must flee Westeros. King’s Landing has fallen and Robert has claimed the Throne.”

More pain filled Rhaegar’s heart when he thought about his first wife Elia Martell and his two children Aegon and Rhaenys. Robert wouldn’t spare any Targaryen that he could get his hands on even the women and children. 

Rhaegar looked around once more then looked down at his body. His chest was covered in a deep purple bruise and his right arm and leg were bandaged up pretty tight. 

Reaching out his hand Rhaegar looked Jon Connington in the eye and the red witch that brought him back to life and he simply said “Let's go save the Targaryen dynasty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length of the story so far. This is my first story so I was unsure on how I was going to transition scene to scene. I am currently fixing that right now to make these chapters longer. The first two are Rhaegar's POV and then the story switches to Jon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Rhaegar's POV. Thanks for all the support for the first chapter.

The North was never Rhaegar's favorite place to be, he was a dragon, he should be in the heat. But Lyanna was of the North, fire and ice coming together was what the prophecy called for. Rhaegar justed hoped that he was right and the loss of his family and countrymen was going to be worth it in the end with Aegon saving the world. 

The journey to Winterfell took a moon’s turn, Rhaegar would have loved to travel faster but his wounds cause every step the horse took massive pain all throughout his body. There was no stopping unless it was to rest and eat and then it was back to riding, from sunup to sundown.

“We will get there Your Grace” Jon’s optimism was comforting but the pain started to leave doubt in his mind if he could even make the journey. 

‘Fool.” Rhaegar thought to himself a sennight in, ‘Lyanna said to get the child, maybe she meant that after he has healed from his wounds, to go get the babe and flee, not kill himself on the ride there.’

But there was no stopping now. Taking only paths that provided cover from any wondering eyes gave the journey a extra sennight but kept them safe from raiders and villagers that would surely want him dead if they knew who he was.

The ride was very quiet with Jon and the men he brought with him being respectful on the large loss that Rhaegar had just endured and the red priestess named Melisandre, who seemed rather shy even after bring him back from the dead. 

With a days ride away from Winterfell, Rhaegar's party is attacked at night by raiders. Hearing swords clashing together woke Rhaegar with a start. To keep onlookers from knowing the truth about who Rhaegar was, he had his head shaved, which made the ride that much more uncomfortable. 

Standing up for Rhaegar was hard to do with his ribs still mending but he jumped from his cot and grabbed his sword and rushed out of his tent to help his comrades. However the second he walked out the tent he was hit in the back of the head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

 

***

‘Well shit’ Rhaegar thought while clutching his head. Realizing that his hands are free makes him question what happened. How is he still here? The dimly lit room was at least warm and so he didn’t think to question it. Rhaegar thought better than to get up from the bed, thinking that it must be a trap, something was off.  
The door opens some time later and Rhaegar sees who could only be Eddard Stark, the new Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. His long dark hair and grey eyes reminded him of Lyanna and it made him feel sick. 

“Lord Stark, have you come to collect my head?”

The young lord stared at the crown prince and Rhaegar could see the dilemma in his eyes.

With a large sigh, Lord Stark said “I should kill you, you and your family started this war, but I promised Lyanna I would try to save you so here you are. Don’t think I will help you in any way to take back the Throne from Robert.” 

“I would never ask that of you my lord, I just came here for my son. Nothing else.” 

Eddard stood there for a few moments. “He has the Stark features, however his eyes are all Targaryen. It would be better for the boy if you take him away from here.” 

Stark opens the door and tells a man to bring a babe to the room. When the man went to get the child, Eddard closed the door and took a seat in a chair near the fireplace on the opposite side of the room. 

“And what of my men? Did any of them survive the attack by the raiders?” Rhaegar questioned already fearing the answer he would receive. 

“Unfortunately most were killed, Lord Connington survived he was the one who knocked you out. When my men got there, your men were making their final stand. They fought valiantly, but they were outnumbered 5 to 1.”

“Where is Lord Connington?” 

“He is here, my maester is looking at his wounds, he lost a arm in the attack but the maester is confident that he will survive.”

Just at a loss for words Rhaegar looks down and waits for his son to be brought in the room. There just has been so much loss to get to where he is now. And he isn’t where he wants to be at all. 

During the journey, Rhaegar has thought a lot about why he was brought back. Wondering how so many good men and women died for his greed and lust and HE was the one that was brought back from the dead. 

Melisandre was adamant that the ‘Lord of Light’ brought him back from the dead to guide his son into becoming the savior of the world, but Rhaegar didn’t see how he was going to do that.  
“I was just the crown prince, all I have done is learn how to be a good king, it has never been put into practice.”

“Oh but it was Your Grace! Melisandre had exclaimed. “When you took on Robert Baratheon at the Trident you showed how you would be a great king. By doing everything in your power to overcome and defeat your enemy when you had little chance of success.”

“But I failed at the Trident and my men were slaughtered like animals for my failure.”

“And that's what you teach him not to do and he should be fine.”

Rhaegar really hated that woman.

While he was deep in thought there was a knock at the door and it opens revealing a rather large women cradling a babe in her arms. 

Lord Stark stood up from his chair and went over to the women and lead her to the side of the bed that Rhaegar was laying on. The women looked nervous while she gently handed the babe over to him.

“Please be careful with him my lord, he is a little one.” The wet nurse begged. 

Rhaegar looked into the women's eyes and gave her a smile, which made her blush but she slowly returned the kindness. “I will protect this babe with my life”.

Rhaegar looked down at the babe covered in blankets and sleeping. He could tell that the boy did have a lot of Lyanna in him. With his eyes closed, he looked like a full Stark. Not wanting to wake the babe and see the Targaryen eyes that the boy has, he asked the wet nurse to take the babe back to allow him to rest peacefully, but when he went to give the child back to the woman, it started to cry. Taking the babe back into his arms and resting him against his chest, he gently shushed the lad until he fell to sleep again. Love filled Rhaegar’s heart and he knew he would do anything for his son. 

“He sure seems to like you” Lord Stark said amusingly with a small smile on his face seeing his sisters son and husband bonding for the first time. Suddenly his face changes into his usual blank expression.

“It is not safe for you to be here. I have prevented any knowledge of you being here so far but eventually questions will be asked and I have to protect my family too.”

“I understand my lord” Rhaegar knew that Lord Stark was taking a extreme risk helping him and keeping him and his son alive. Rhaegar secured Aegon in his arm and reached out to shake the Lord’s hand. Eddard Stark looked at the outstretched hand for a moment and then firmly grasps it.

“I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, Eddard.”

“Just call me Ned we are family after all Your Grace.”

Rhaegar smiled at his good brother, one of his last surviving family members even if it will never be known to the world that he is.

“Then you can call me Rhaegar-”

“No”, Ned interrupted. "You need to come up with a different name if you want your survival to be a secret I have already given the babe the name Jon.”

Rhaegar took a moment and contemplated what his new name should be.

“Very well, you can call me Dameon.”

“Dameon aye? Sounds like a fine name.”

***

Rhaegar now Dameon, went to the room that Jon Connington was put into along with the surviving members of his royal guard. They were 8 men strong and Lady Melisandre was with them. 

“How are you fairing Your Grace?” Melisandre asked.

“Do not call me ‘Your Grace’ anymore, any of you, from now on you will call me Dameon.” 

“Very well… Dameon.”

“Yes I suggest that all of you take on different names. We will be traveling to Essos and we need to keep our true identities secret.”

Rhaegar walks over to Jon Connington and places a hand on his forehead, relieved to find that he didn’t have a fever. 

“Lord Stark has provided us transportation to White Harbor where we will board a ship that will take us to Pentos and we will start anew” Rhaegar explained to his men, all seemingly agreeing with his plan. 

“We will leave when Lord Connington is capable of travel.” Rhaegar leaves the men to rest and heads back to the wet nurse, Wylla to see his son again. Soon they will be busy starting the groundwork for Jon’s future. 

Hopefully everything will workout better this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be a jump 14 years in the future and in Jon's(Aegon) POV.  
> Much love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story for me really begins here in this chapter. This is a Jon story so it will be told from his perspective mostly.

14 years later

Jon's POV

There wasn’t a better way to start the day other than with a good spar and his father always provided that challenge. Dameon never took it easy on Jon when it came to training, always insisting that he did his every best at all times. Jon didn’t come close to beating his father in a spar until very recently. He would beat Jon soundly and never break a sweat for years until Jon became faster and smarter with his tactics and ability to read the movements of his opponents. 

Jon stood across the training yard and looked at his father, who was drinking from a cup provided by one of the stewards. 

Being in this client’s mansion had its perks.

His father had been negotiating on this high value contract for several sennights now and it was finally all squared away. On the morrow, the Golden Company will ride out into the Dothraki sea in search of the infamous Khal Drogo and his horde of 40,000 Dothraki warriors. The contract isn’t something that they usually take on but his father came to him one night and said ‘This will be your first real test leading a army, Jon. I have complete faith that you will not let me down.’ 

Talk about no pressure. Jon was just glad that his mother seemed to think that he was ready as well. 

Wylla might not have been the woman that gave birth to him, however she helped raised him into the man he is today. Whether that be teaching him how to read and write (which he did not enjoy those classes as much as he did learning to fight) or how to present himself to clients and important individuals. ‘Always show respect to all people, it doesn’t matter if they are high or lowborn’ she had said while stroking his hair. ‘Jon you will be very important to not only me and your father but to the entire world so learning how to be just to all is essential to your success.’

Jon loved his mother and always found her to be insightful and loving.

“Are you done daydreaming Jon? We have a battle to train for, there is no time to think about the serving girl” his father mocked knowing just how to rile Jon up before a spar.

The serving girl had caught his eye, Jon never seeing a girl that pretty before and his father noticed and has been constantly teasing him about her.

“You won’t get into my head that easily father.”

“Are you sure my son? I have a feeling that I already won this contest before it has even begun, Dameon laughed causing Jon to smile as well, seeing his father happy always made him feel happy, even if was at the expense of himself. 

Swinging his training sword once and then taking up his stance, the laughing father that Jon loved changed into the cold, serious Commander of the Golden Company, a respected and feared man known throughout all of Essos. Jon grabs his train sword, a nearly identical twin to his sword he had come to love so much. His father gifted him a valyrian steel sword called ‘Blackfyre’ which he got from killing the last Blackfyre during a contract. Jon would stay up some nights and just study the surfaces of the blade, getting lost in the intricate patterns. 

‘Hmm, father was right, I do daydream to much.’

There was no sound to signal that the spar had started, Jon and Dameon just slowly started to walk towards each other and then start circling one another. 

Wanting to press first, Jon charged at Dameon and the strike was parried quickly. No one had ever meet a man faster than the Commander but his son was showing that he could handle the speed. Dameon counters and delivers several well placed strikes that used to be enough to finish the fight, however Jon expects this and parries all the strikes and then continues on the offensive placing strikes where he thinks he can find an opening. The exchanges were similar for several minutes with one going on the offensive and the other defending the attacks. Both exhausted, Jon tried something that he had been practicing in secret in the hopes that it will finally get him a victory over his father. 

Jon locks blades with Dameon and discreetly takes out a dagger from his belt and places it pointing at his father's ribs.

“Yield”

Dameon looked down and saw the dagger and knew that in a real fight he would be no more, so he said the words “I yield” for the first time ever for his son. 

Jon drops his sword and dagger and joy overwhelms him.

His victory was short lived however because not long after he let his guard down, Dameon charged and knocked Jon over and placed his sword at his neck.

Jon’s joy was immediately replaced by fear and shame. Staring into his father’s eyes. Jon says “I yield” and Dameon kept the sword at his neck. “Remember Jon, if you fight dirty, you have to expect that your enemies will as well. Dameon stood up and reached down and helped Jon stand back up. He then pulled his son into a hug. “I’m so proud of you Jon, you mean the absolute world to me. Everything I have built for us here was for you.” 

Jon hugged his father back and tears began to slip from his eyes. “Father, I train everyday and work as hard as I do for you. 

Dameon looks at his son and pride shines in his eyes.

The moment is interrupted by the voice of Wylla calling out to the bonding father and son. 

“Well it’s about time you beat the old man Jon.” Wylla jests while she walks up to her family. “He hasn’t got the speed like he used to.”

“Still faster than any man in the realm my sweet, don’t let my age fool you into thinking I am a less of a swordsman than I was in my youth. Jon here is just getting better and better and he has passed my skills.

His father’s comment makes him blush and he murmurs underneath his breath that he still lost the match and only won with a dirty tactic. 

“Nonsense my love. Everything is fair in war and you have to learn that if you want to survive true battle. You beat your father fair and square, the only cowardly act was after admitting defeat, your father attacked you from behind” Wylla stated and then slaps Dameon on the shoulder repeatedly, “and that is not how we raised you to be young man!” She exclaimed and every word was another slap for the man. 

Dameon catches a hold of Wylla’s hand and brings it up to his lips giving it a light kiss.

“My lady, Jon must learn that no one will fight fair even noble man.” The look that Dameon shared with Wylla made Jon feel sick. He did not want to watch his parents court one another. 

“If you need me father, mother I will be in my quar-” 

“No Jon” his father interrupted him before he could flee. “We must discuss your plan for the morrow. You are in charge of this contract so you must plan it out step by step.”

Jon sighed. He really didn’t like growing up now. 

 

***

After discussing his plans for the upcoming several moon turns, which took several hours and left him drained more than the sparring, Jon walked to his quarters but was stopped by small familiar hands that dragged him into the shadows. 

“Alena…” Jon groaned when he saw the pretty girl with deep green eyes and honey blonde hair come into the light. 

“Jon were you coming to spend time with me?” The girl asked him fluttering her long eyelashes and giving him a big smile.

“Actually I was going to go rest for my journey in the morning.” Jon replied shrugging her off.

Alena blinked at him and then suddenly released his arm. “You are leaving?” The girl looked at him with a hurt expression that make his heart clench. 

“Sadly, I am my lady.” Jon replied and grabbed onto the girl giving her a hug which she eagerly returned and held on for dear life. Perhaps she thought that he could stay with her forever if she just didn’t let go. Oh how he wished it were so. 

“I will return Alena” Jon said into her hair.

“But I don’t want you to leave me, we were supposed to marry and you would take me away from this horrible place.” Alena sobbed into Jon’s shirt.

Jon had never seen Alena so sad in the time that he had known her. He had first noticed her for her beauty but what made him stay was her strong personality. Many of nights they sat with each other in Jon’s quarters and talked about their experiences in life. Although being so young, both having experienced so much in their short lives. 

Alena was sold to Illyrio Mopatis after her parents were killed my unsullied soldiers at the age of 8 and Illyrio was saving her for when she had her first moon blood and then he would sell her to the nearest brothel. However when the Commander of the Golden Company’s son took a fancy to her, Illyrio must have saw a opportunity because her first moon blood came and went and she still remained in the mansion. Alena’s ability see the best in every situation was a real freshener for the frustrated boy jon was when he first arrived at Illyrio’s mansion. Finding a friend in Alena and later on, a lover.

“I will come back for you after I prove to my father that I am ready to lead the Golden Company. He would never accept us until I show my worth to the men.”

Even though Dameon knew that Jon fancied the serving girl, Alena, he told Jon that he must be very careful with his feelings because he didn’t want to do anything that he would regret. 

Jon knew that he wouldn’t regret being with Alena but he didn’t know how his father was going to react when he told him that he fell in love with a serving girl in such a short amount of time. 

Jon just stood there for a while and held the crying girl in his arms, stroking her back and murmuring sweet words in her ear. 

When Jon heard people coming down the hallway, he quickly picked Alena up in his arms and ran to his quarters. Once he arrived he walked over to his bed and gently placed the crying girl in the bed, tucking her in and walking over to the other side and getting under the covers. 

Alena scooted over right beside Jon and grabbed his face and roughly pulled his towards her and gave him a passionate kiss. Jon moaning into her open mouth and catching her tongue with his teeth. Their kiss intensified and eventually their hands started to roam their partner’s body. 

Jon had taken her maidenhead a sennight before this when he thought that the negotiations were going to last even longer. It had been a wonderful night and they had been in Jon’s bed every night since, however this time it was different than all the other times. Tonight there was a desperation to be completely surrounded by the other. 

The two lovers made love to one another to show how much they loved each other. By the end of the night they were giddy and exhausted. Both holding on to the other, staring into their partners eyes, mesmerizing their features, until they fell asleep.

For Jon it was the best day and also the worst day of his life so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far.   
> I made Rhaegar and Wylla fall in love and gave Wylla a more developed character than in the book and show.   
> Jon really just wants to please his father and does mostly everything for him, however being in a relationship with Alena is one of the first things that Jon has done for Jon and Jon alone. This will be a Jon/Dany ending but if you don't like Alena then I am sorry but she will be around for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot going on in the past few days. Finally got the time to sit down and write this. Hope you enjoy

Dameon (Rhaegar) POV

The pace that Jon set was brutal. Two days on the move and one day for rest. He was proud of Jon for sticking to his plan even with the men loudly complained about the grueling pace. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t starting to feel the effects of such little sleep. Dameon wanted Jon to learn every aspect of leading a large army so when the time came for him tell him of his heritage, Jon will already have the experience. 

Not telling him that he was a Targaryen or even that his real name wasn’t Jon but actually Aegon, was a hard choice that he choose to make while the boy was still a babe.

Lord Stark had been right to suggest a name change. 14 years in Essos and Rhaegar was still considered dead to the realm. 

Dameon watched as Jon started to laugh loudly with his lieutenant, Darrio. Darrio was a interesting fellow to say the least, with dyed blue hair and smug attitude. Dameon found him a few years into his sellsword career. After his first few successful contracts, Dameon and Griff (Jon Connington) became known in Pentos and got requests from every corner of Essos. To keep interest in his company, Dameon recruited men from every way of life and had them trained to be killers. That was were Griff showed his true genius. Soon the Golden Company was 30,000 men strong and the most requested sellsword group in Essos. Now he had more money than when his family was on the throne and 70,000 loyal well trained sellswords under his command! 

Jon enjoyed the company of the rough men, always watching and learning everywhere that he could. If one man won a spar using a certain move, Jon would ask him if he would teach him the move and days later, he could pull it off better than the guy that showed him. Jon was obsessed with being the best swordsman. Jon often would be seen with Daario, learning the Tyroshi sword style and battle tactics.

“We stop here to make camp” Jon shouted turning his horse around and riding towards him.

“Father this should be the place to start preparing” Jon said while looking around. Before Dameon could get a word out to his son, Jon had already started barking out orders to the men to start digging trenches and chopping down the small group of trees that were near by. With the information that was given to them by trusted sources, the dothraki they were looking for should be traveling directly through this area. 

They had a few days to complete their trap before the Dothraki arrived and if it didn’t work, a lot of his men were going to die. 

Dameon only hoped that Jon was ready for the battle to come. 

***

Jon’s POV

The plan was working so far. Pushing his men near the limit to arrive at the cut off location with enough time to dig the trenches and cut down trees was something that he hoped would work. Jon didn’t like to rely on faith however he trusted the men to get there on time and was relieved that it worked. Jon had spent his entire life surrounded by these men and wanted to do everything in his power to keep them alive. He knew that there was always a risk of death in every contract that the Golden Company took. Even being the most trained sellsword company that's ever been created, there were still casualties in every contract that they took. Jon wasn’t naive enough to believe that none of his men would die fighting a dothraki horde of 40,000 riders, but that didn’t stop him from trying to give his sellswords every advantage against the enemy. 

***

The trenches took two days to clear and once done, all that was left was to wait for the upcoming battle. The trenches were hidden by small hills made by the dirt that was collected from the digging and inside the trenches were spikes made from wood cut down from the trees nearby. 

“How much do you want to wager that they don’t even come down this way?” Daario said with a annoying smile on his face. He always loved to rile Jon up. 

“Do you want to walk back to Pentos from here? That’s what you should be worrying your ugly little face over instead of questioning my spies information. They know everything that happens in Essos and they ensured me that Khal Drogo’s khalasar will be traveling through this area around this time.” 

“Someone is cranky.” Daario stated never losing the smile that he had on his face. “Are you nervous about your first real battle?”

“Daario leave us.” His father said while walking up him and the annoying man he was about to stab.

“Of course” Daario gave the Commander of the Golden Company a exaggerated bow and walked off to drink with his men.

“I thought that you could use an excuse to get away from that man” his father said amused.

“Sometimes I want to cut his tongue out and make him eat it” Jon replied while looking out into the direction the Dothraki will be coming from. 

“Daario does have a mouth on him but his skills in battle are enough to keep him around.” Dameon told Jon obviously trying to calm him down before he killed the man.

Jon sighed “I know that father, but he is right, I am becoming nervous because of upcoming battle.” Admitting it out loud, especially to his father hurt him tremendously. 

Dameon looked at his son for a moment and suddenly said “Have I ever told you the story of my first battle?”

Jon turned to his father and all his attention was on him. Dameon rarely told him anything about his past saying that looking back would make a man lost.

“I was a man grown the first time that I fought a war. I had done tourneys but tourneys were nothing to compare to a actual battle. I had just meet your mother and put you in her belly before the Mad King ordered me to fight a war against a rebelling force.”

“Father why would you serve a Mad King? Why would you stop the conquering of men wanting to free themselves from a man called ‘The Mad King’?” Jon questioned not understanding his father's choice. Jon had never seen his father show any lord that treated his people poorly with any respect ever.

“Well at the time, we didn’t know that he was mad, to be honest, I think that we were blinking ourselves from the truth because we didn’t want it to be true.” Dameon responded honestly. “But my first battle was the only battle I ever fought for the man. We lost. Most of the men were killed and I was injured and only survived by the healing of a red witch.”

Jon looked at his father stunned. He had always thought that his father was invincible. Walking thru fire and coming out the other side always victorious. 

“Father… what if-” Jon started before a horn sounded in the distance.

“MAN YOUR STATIONS!” His father yelled and the two split up, but not before Dameon turning around and hugging Jon.

“Everything is going to work out son.” He said and the look in his eyes told Jon not to question it. “When all this is said and done, I will tell you about our family and where we came from.” 

Before Jon could question him about what he meant, he was surrounded by the men moving to their designated stations and Jon hurried to get to his spot.

Now it was time to put all his training to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busy times but found enough during the day to put this out.

Jon’s POV

“ARCHERS, NOCK!”  
“DRAW!”  
“LOOSE!”

A volley of arrows landed into the sea of Dothraki causing mass panic. Horses charged towards the front lines and fell into the traps slowly filling the pits with bodies. So far Jon’s plan was working however he was torn by seeing all the loss. Jon always knew the whole concept of war was to kill but seeing it was entirely different than hearing about it from drunk sellswords. His father never spoke about it but he had heard from the men that Dameon was the best sword in Essos and a monster in battle. Jon just wondered how he could do it.

It didn’t take long before the first wave of Dothraki to get through the traps and engage the sellswords. All Jon could hear now was the clashing of swords and the shouting of men whereas before the battle, he could hear the cicadas singing and the birds chirping. It was in the middle of the day and there was clear visibility for Jon to see the bloodbath commence. 

The dothraki charged head first into their lines, obviously not fearing dead, and it had a effect on some of the men who looked shocked but quickly recovered and attacked back with full force. Jon moved to engage a dothraki warrior who had just cut down a friend of his, Shane. In his anger, Jon ran at the man who had blood splattered on his upper body. The dothraki countered the first swing that Jon threw and countered with a fast overhead swing with his curved blade. Jon narrowly avoided being hit by the attack and thrusted his sword up and into the man's chest, killing him. 

So that is what it feels like killing a man. Jon didn’t like the feeling.

Before he got caught up in the moment, Jon pulled himself together and went to help his men currently fighting the first wave of dothraki. 

***

The fighting continued for hours and there was no sign of ending soon. Jon had seen several of his men fall and each one just added to the anger he felt for the dothraki. Jon had made an attempt to learn the names of everyone of his sellswords that were in his command on the battlefield. Jon was in charge of 10,000 men so it wasn’t quite possible however he tried and managed to learn a fare few. Looking back on it now, Jon wondered if it was a good idea because every direction he turned, he saw a man that he knew fall to the hands of the enemy. Names and faces flashed through his mind. Stories of loved ones and family members that were expecting their husband or father to come back home to them safe and sound. Jon felt sick and it wasn’t the smell of the dead bodies or the blood in the air. 

Jon really cared about these men and they were dying for what? 100 gold pieces? Honor?   
Jon didn’t even know why they were fighting the dothraki. Why couldn’t another sellsword company take the contract? ‘Because we are the best’ a voice in the back of his head told him as he cut through a screaming dothraki man. ‘No one else could do what we are doing right now.’ Jon just shook his head. There has to be another way. 

***

The fighting lasted all day and well into night time before the dothraki suddenly pulled back and the Golden Company was given a chance to breathe. After moving the wounded to the medical tents, Jon went in search of his father. He found him in the Command tent in the center of the camp. 

“Jon!” Dameon exclaimed as he walked into the large tent and he walked over to him and gave him a crushing hug that hurt his sore muscles but Jon didn’t care.

“I’m glad to see you made it through the first day. I knew you were ready for this.” Dameon told his son. Jon didn’t reply and went to take his seat beside the head of the table. 

Dameon took his place at the head and Jon took the chance to look around at the remaining faces of the leaders of the Golden Company. Out of the 12 men chosen as lieutenants, only 7 remained. Daario, of course, Cleon the second from Astapor, Reeve Gieffrinnet and Yeoman Tolley from Quarth, Baronet Geffrei from Braavos, Cardinal Hank from Norvos and lastly Alderman Adenot from somewhere in Essos Jon guessed, he didn’t really know or care at this point. 

“It’s slim pickings in here now eh Commander?” Daario broke the silence with a poorly timed jest. 

“I hate to agree with the ass but he is right Commander, we lost quite a bit of men.” Baronet stated not looking at Daario. “What do we do now?”

“Don’t ask me.” Dameon said and turned to Jon. “Jon is leading this contract and it is his call not mine.”

“Oh come off it Dameon, it was funny while it lasted and he did his best, but now is the time for a experienced leader to take charge and get us out of this situation, Cleon snapped looking between his father and himself. Jon couldn’t help but agree with the statement however not liking that they took him for a joke. 

“This is Jon’s contract and we will do what he says, end of story,” Dameon said calmly in a voice that made it clear there will be no room for argument. 

Turning to him, Dameon said “Jon what is your plan, son?”

Jon looked at the table and remained silent, thoughts running through his head.

“Jon?”

“What was the thing that the spies said about the Dothraki code?”

“What that they value strength over everything?” Was the response that he got from the end of the room. 

“What are you planning Jon?” His father questioned, Jon could hear the concern in his voice. The only person that could read the Commander of the Golden Company was Jon. 

“I will demand single combat with Khal Drogo.” Jon said without looking up to see the shocked faces of the lieutenants and his father. 

“To the death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer and end this section of the story. Hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Act One. Hope you enjoy.

Jon’s POV

The entire time Jon was preparing his horse, his father was telling him that it was a terrible idea for him to challenge the Khal by himself. 

“Jon this is taking it to far. Just stop son and listen to me.” Dameon grabbed Jon’s arm and stopping him from mounting the steed. 

Anger surged through Jon suddenly and he snapped at his father. “Didn’t you want me to do this. You have been pushing me this entire time to lead these men to complete the contract and this is the best solution that I found. Let me go.” 

“Jon-”

“Father stop, this is my choice, I am ready.”

Dameon looked at his son with a sad look on his normally blank face. He grabbed Jon and held him close to his chest for a moment. 

“I believe you, Jon.” He whispered in his ear.

Slapping him on the shoulder, Dameon walked away from Jon, but instead of going back to the command tent, he called for a horse to be prepared.

“Father, you know what single combat entails, I don’t want anyone there to interfere.” Jon was a little annoyed at how his father was acting. 

“Do you think that you will make it through the dothraki to get to their Khal? A single rider wouldn’t be missed if he were to go down but a small group would catch the Khal’s eye and we would be less likely to be killed on sight.” Dameon explained clearly showing his wisdom and experience doing this sort of thing. Jon couldn't imagine where he would be at without his father. 

Jon signed and rubbed his head, “Alright, we leave once we are ready.”

“While we wait for the others, I have something to show ou. Follow me to my tent. It’s time for you to learn about our family.”

***

Walking to the tent, Jon felt a wonder that he hadn’t felt since he was a small child and received his sword Blackfyre. He did want to know more about his mother and where he came from. People talked about Dameon possibly being from Westeros, with his skin being pale and having a different accent but Dameon told everyone that he was from the Bone Mountains and his family before him, Valyria. 

As Dameon entered the tent, he held the flap open for Jon to walk through and then walked to his cot. Under the cot was a chest that he pulled out and placed it on the bed. Opening the chest for Jon to see, inside was a blanket. 

“What is it,” Jon asked intrigued. He had seen this chest several times throughout his life. Dameon always brought it with him on contracts but never let anyone pick it up or look inside. 

Dameon didn’t reply, only reached into the chest and slowly unwrapped the blanket revealing three rather large eggs. 

“These are dragons eggs,” Dameon said simply looking Jon in the face.

Jon’s mind was racing. Where did he get these? How does this explain anything about his family. He heard that the dragons have been dead and gone for several centuries. The ones who controlled them were Valyrian so maybe that is what his father was getting at?

“What does it mean father, I don’t understand,” Jon said looking his father in the eyes trying to read his thoughts.

“When you were a newborn babe, we lived in Westeros. I was the Targaryen crown prince and your mother was a highborn northern lady. From our love came you but also it started a war that ended up destroying my family, our family.”

Jon sat there stunned, listening to his father tell him everything he had heard about his life was a lie. 

“During my first battle, I was killed by your mother’s betroveled.”

Jon stood up, “ You are jesting with me now?! How could you? Are these eggs even real?”

“Jon-”

“No! Answer me!”

“Everything I have told you is real. You are a Targaryen prince and one day, you will take back the Iron Throne for our family.”

Jon didn’t know what to say anymore and didn’t want to look at his father so he left the tent. 

‘How could this day get any worse?’

 

***

Jon lead the column of 20 men along with his father. They were all silent, knowing what was to come. 

Jon sat on his horse and thought about what he was going to do when confronting the Khal. What would he say? How will be fight the Khal? Jon was barely a man grown, without a hair on his chin and short for his age and he would take on a Dothraki King who had to fight for the respect of 40,000 dothraki warriors. 

Looking back at his father, Jon did his best to push the conversation they had from his mind. Better to not think about it until after this is over. 

Scouts told them that the Dothraki had set up camp a short distance away from their own so not long into the ride, they saw the smoke from the cooking fires of a large camp. 

When they got close to the camp they were surrounded by riders who pointed bows at them and were yelling in a different language. 

Jon got off his horse and made a show that he wasn’t going to attack the Dothraki. He slowly took off his glove and threw it on the ground and said in a loud voice, “ I challenge your Khal to single combat, winner takes the day and the battle and the loser dies.”

The dothraki looked at him and then pointed at him to return to his horse. They then led them further into their camp. Jon looked around and saw the men looking at him and his comrades with hate in their eyes. Jon didn’t think about the dothraki loses, only knowing that there must have been a large amount. 

They approached a large opening where there were several very important looking dothraki and standing in the middle was a rather large man with long hair with many bells and braids.

The atmosphere of the area was very clear, it seemed that everyone there knew that this moment would decide the rest of their lives. 

The dothraki looked at him and Jon could tell that they thought that he had no chance, however the way the Khal was looking at him, made Jon realize why this man was the Khal. He didn’t underestimate anyone, including a young man with no hair on his face. 

Jon didn’t want to have to kill him, but he knew that there was no other way. 

Jon got off of his horse and approached the center of the area and took out his sword. The dothraki looked at the sword in wonder, clearly never seeing such a work of art before. 

Khal Drogo took out his blade and suddenly charged Jon. Jon taken aback but the pace set early on into the fight, parried the strikes and went heavily on the defensive, blocking every shot that the Khal threw at him. 

Without Jon’s speed, he would have been killed early on into the fight. The Khal was extremely fast but Jon was faster. Looking for a opening and finally finding one, Jon swung his sword and grazed the shoulder of the large man where, if he was standing in the spot that he was when Jon swung the sword, his head would have been taken off. 

Drogo, obviously not caring that he was cut, seemed to be driven by the fact that he was wounded by a mere boy, attacked Jon with a fury that wasn’t there before. Every strike made Jon’s arm shake and soon all the effort he was using to avoid being hit was starting to take a toll on him. 

Feeling that there was no other way, Jon locked swords with Drogo, looking him in the eyes and keeping his attention on him, Jon took out his dagger from his trousers and thrust the blade into the stomach of the great Khal. 

Shock was eminent on the face of Khal Drogo, looking down at his bloody wound. Drogo slowly fell to his knees and then fell on the ground.

There was silence the entire time the fight was going on. No one spoke from the men that he brought with him including his father, only the dothraki made noise and that to laugh at Jon when he was getting overwhelmed by Drogo the first time. There was no laughing now. 

Jon, suddenly feeling the energy drain from his body after the fight, fell to his own knees closed his eyes. 

He felt a hand on his back and then was brought up to stand on his feet. When he opened up his eyes, all that he saw was his father's face full of concern. Jon gave him a small smile and that brought a relieve to the man’s eyes. 

Jon then felt a spray of warm liquid hit his face and chest and Jon looked down and saw a spear protruding from his father's midsection. 

A cry was heard from the sellswords there, but Jon didn’t hear them or anything really. Jon only looked in his father’s eyes and saw the pain and confusion there. 

Jon was then pushed down and he looked up furious at the person who stopped the moment he was having with his dying father. He then saw Griff, his father's friend and the man who taught him the basics with the sword. There was a sad look in his eyes.

“Jon…”

“What.”

“Your father…”

“He’s dead, I know,” Jon replied. “How did you get here, I thought you were busy training men in Braavos?” 

Griff reached his hand down and Jon grabbed it accepting his help to get him on his feet. 

“I ended the training to come support the Company, I heard that you were going to take on the Khal Drogo’s entire dothraki horde.”

Jon looked around and saw the piles of dead dothraki and a few sellswords that had been with him while he took on the Khal. 

“What happened, how am I not dead?”

“We must have arrived at the right time because when we came through the camp, your men had surrounded you and were fighting off the dothraki. If we were here moments later, then the gods only know what would have happened.

Jon only hummed in response. He then looked at his father and only saw a lifeless body. 

We must take him back. Mother would want to see him buried. 

Jon didn’t think about anything when he saddled his horse and started moving towards the main company. When he got to the camp, Jon went into his father’s tent and took the eggs that his father had showed him. 

The next fortnight was a blur for young man. 

He found out later from Daario of all people, that he would be made the Commander of the Golden Company but at the moment, he couldn’t care less. All he wanted to do was have his father buried and to be held in his mother’s arms.

***

His mother’s cries were loud and made his heart hurt. When they arrived at Illyrios mansion, Jon spent all his time with her and tried to make her feel better. No one was allowed to approach him or his mother and they spent the day in his father’s quarters. Alena tried to come in and console the crushed Jon but she could tell that he only wanted to be with Wylla so she left him to deal with the loss he had experienced. 

When Jon told Wylla about what Dameon told him about his family, Wylla confirmed everything and that made Jon feel even worse. Wylla then told Jon that Rhaegar deserved a Targaryen funeral and asked him to build a pyre for him. 

***

It was night time when the pyre was finished and they placed the Targaryen crown prince in the center. Jon then left his dragon eggs beside the body and then bent down to kiss the forehead of his dead father. 

Jon backed away and then was handed a torch to light the pyre. 

Once Jon placed the torch down, the fire erupted and consumed the entire pyre. The heat felt good on Jon’s skin almost calling him to approach it. 

Suddenly Jon hear screaming in the fire and it caused a panic in Jon. Wanting to stop the screaming, Jon rushed into the fire not thinking about himself. Visibility was low but Jon saw three small creatures hopping around his father’s body. Jon hurried to scoop them up and then he ran out of the fire, not realizing that the flames did nothing to him. 

Jon ran out of the fire and saw everyone staring at him. He then realized that he was naked and he blushed suddenly feeling shame.

“Well is somebody going to give me a cloak?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter introduces Daenerys. I will take some time to write more before I put it out so I don't feel rushed to put something out for you guys and it being to short and not good. Thanks. Also this isn't the last time you will see Rhaegar in this story!


End file.
